Fantasized Reality
by zaphyrus of the moon
Summary: This story has too little dialogue, but i hope you enjoy this. just a make up session between Satoshi and Risa.


I don't own DNAngel

_

* * *

_

_I was standing under the tree, the place we agreed to meet at. Waiting for you like this feels like waiting for death itself, though I may sound a bit exaggerated. My heart was beating rapidly just by thinking about you. I'm about to do something very stupid, very dangerous and very disgraceful. Thoughts about my attempted acts are gathering in my mind and my body was beginning to manufacture sweat. _

_Then I heard footsteps. This place is a bit far off from the school grounds, so the only person who'd have the possibility of finding me here could be none other than…_

"Hi Satoshi! You wanted to see me?"

_Risa… I swallowed a considerable amount of saliva as I stared at your gorgeous form. Just look at yourself; long hair, big beautiful eyes, rosy cheeks, finely curved legs- can anyone blame for falling for you? You slowly walked towards me, oblivious to my stare. Your glance jump from side to side, seemingly surveying the surrounding area. Smart, Risa. Realizing you're in a place far from any person's hearing range._

"Hi Risa!"

_My voice was forced and I tried hard not to squeak out of nervousness. You looked at me with those chocolaty orbs then smiled. Oh how I tried in vain not to blush, tried and tried but still I failed to control the surging of my blood through my face._

"Hey, listen, don't you think this' a bit deserted? Why don't we go back?"

_You motioned to leave and assumed that I will follow. But I took hold of your left arm, gently might I add. You gave me a questioning look, doubt and curiosity forming in those big eyes of yours._

"I wanted to talk to you in private, if I may."

_I said, hiding my eyes behind my bangs so as not to reveal any vile intentions I have in stored for you. Your flesh felt so soft I feel like a monster clutching a pillow viciously. Guilt was already building inside me. Can I really do this? Can I still face tomorrow if I do this? No, Satoshi! The question should be; will you still be able to face tomorrow if you let today pass without doing what you've always fantasized on doing? It's now or never. Suppress this urge and you will be caging an animal that if released could lead to her destruction. I must satisfy this hunger, this longing …_

"Risa, I…"

…_this lust…_

_You were anticipating the next word I was going to utter. But I just couldn't find the right ones! What I wanted to say didn't concern me, however, for it is through actions that I am to convey my message._

"Yes?"

_Your voice somehow weakened me. Something about you causes me great weariness- perhaps it is the sour fact that I am in love with you and you're not even aware of it. But that will end this day, Risa. I'm prepared to face the consequences of this crime. _

"Satoshi, are you…mpf!"

_I didn't let you finish. I pulled you into a sudden deep kiss, locking my entire lips on yours. Your shoulders were immobile; I was holding them firmly yet not crushingly. Agh… how I've long dreamed of this, to have you consumed by my fire in this manner. If only you'd react in favor of the moment…_

_Surprise as I was, you did. I gently and fearfully opened my eyes, and then I saw that you have closed yours, and your body was beginning to melt in my arms. I felt a pair of palms suddenly resting on my chest. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper, and slowly your lips were beginning to mesh in rhythm with mine. I was getting thrilled, excited that you should find this pleasurable. But control must still be maintained. My hunger wouldn't be appeased if I take you right here. _

_Slowly my hands moved from your shoulders to your waist and I pulled you closer. I just can't have enough of you, Risa. Your body, it's a lot slimmer than I thought. Yet it fits so perfectly in mine, and I can well tell that your chest is making great progress. I pressed it firmer against my body since you didn't complain or anything. I will not limit myself to doing what I want. As long as you're not displeased, I will not stop._

_But air was not without its importance. We both felt the need to breathe again, after what seemed like 10 minutes of solid kissing. _

_I was afraid to look at your eyes, afraid that I will see something sort of hatred or anger. But I have to know, I have to find out if the message was clear. _

_I looked up, refrained from staring at the grass. Then I saw your eyes still close. With joy, perhaps? A dangerous conclusion only you can attest. You slowly opened them and I stared at you, your whole features for some time before finding the courage to converse…_

"Risa, I'm…"

"Don't!"

_You placed a finger on my lips which caused my eyes to widen in dread. I prayed to God you weren't upset!_

"Please don't tell me you're sorry…"

_Your eyes slowly opened and there I saw a glitter which I haven't seen before. Is it safe to say that you're not mad? Must I consider that look, which I translate as happiness, in ways that will manifest my feelings towards you?_

"Please don't tell me you're sorry, coz' I might regret liking what you just did."

_You're smiling, and that smile never fails to take my breath away. But understanding the meaning of what you just said, it is clear that I have permission to continue._

_I smiled back but shortly after appreciating your cute face, I plunged back into another kiss. This time, I spent less on the pressure and more on the intensity. I tickled you lips with my tongue, asking permission to enter. You did not respond likewise, however, so I thought such extremes are displeasing. But then I felt Your tongue suddenly getting in my mouth without even me realizing it. Under the kiss, I could clearly feel your smile satisfied smile. But that part I set aside for the feel of being explored and tasted by you was so exhilarating. I fought back, of course, and soon our tongues were in a duel for domination. Better for me, I submitted. _

"Mmm…"

_I heard a soft moan escape your mouth, even under the kiss. Stopping, I looked at the details of your face. You were blushing and catching your breath. Your legs were beginning to melt because I noticed my hands on your waist were getting more pressure. I thought perhaps you were getting tired so lifted one of your legs. But as soon as I got it by my side, you suddenly pulled me down. _

_On the ground we fell. Luckily I was quick enough to have switch places with you so as to cushion your fall. That's when I realized you were as light as feather. I suddenly felt the fragility of your body over mine. _

"Are you alrgiht?"

_I asked, a bit amused though at what you did. _

_But you didn't answer. Instead, you switch places with me and there I found you in a position I can only lay eyes on in my dreams. This is a fantasy turned into reality. _

_Again you smiled at me, mischievously this time, and pulled me into another kiss. I didn't ask for your permission and immediately entered you mouth with my tongue. You tasted so sweet, Riku. Such a delicious flavor only you can give, that's what I've always imagined it to be, and apparently it's I was right. _

_I released the hold on your lips and continued the trail of kisses on your neck. _

"Mmm… Satoshi…"

_Your enticing moans echoed in my ears again, and this time it had my name on it! Your chest was heaving up and down in a forceful manner. You're getting hot, I know. _

_One of my hands found a nice spot on your legs, and without even realizing it, I was running my palm up and down that smooth sexy thighs of yours, going as high as to reach the cloth of your underwear. I can tell you have your face in a shock state, but I can also tell you were enjoying it because your hands were getting a hand full of my hair. It felt like you have no intention of putting this to an end._

_My kisses stop and the moan alluring me so much turned into a whine of complaint. But you didn't have to wait long; I then started to lick your neck and savor that soft, creamy flesh of yours. Mmm… nothing on earth will ever match your taste. Ugh… so sweet and sour, I can't stop myself. The licking continued further down your shoulders and with a single slide, I ran my tongue from your blade to the frame of your face. You gasped with the new sensation and your moans increased in volume. _

"Ughh… Satoooshiiii…"

_I couldn't think of anything sounding better than that! On the side of your neck, I decided to mark my affection towards you. I pressed my lips firmly on it, and began to suck. I dig my face deeper on your frame, making sure to feel of your warmth. _

"Ughhhh…"

_I stopped, finally feeling the urge inside me die down a bit. I was still catching my breath, though, and I noticed you were too. Your eyes were close, your cheeks blushing, and your lips in a satisfied smile._

"Wow…"

_You said softly, still couldn't find the right amount of air you denied yourself as I was doing my thing. I didn't even try to explain what happened. I just let my head fall on your neck and snuggle onto you. A hand began stroking my head, and we just lay there, still a bit exhausted. _

_After a while, I noticed the slowly darkening sky and realized that it's time to go. I stood up and offered a hand for you to take. You gave me a lovely smile and took my hand. _

_I stared at you lovingly for a while and you stared back. We then made our way towards the school which we just happened to miss._

_Our fingers were intertwined and our bodies had no air between them. Shoulder to shoulder, our walk decreased in pace._

"Risa, just now, I really wanted to…"

_I wanted to make sure she wasn't thinking of me as a hormone filled maniac. If there's anything I would want most it's to let her feel my love for her. But since I couldn't express it confidently enough, I decided to let my body to do the talking for me. I looked at you, hoping you'd look back and understand me. And yes you did look back, but on those soul-windows of yours I saw a glisten that I swore I can only see in Whiz's eyes when he thinks about food._

"…to continue at my place! That's a great idea! Come on!"

_I didn't anticipate the sudden pull you made on my arm. But soon after, we were running by the side walk, with your house as the destination, your bed as desired place of action and dirty things as our intention._

_I guess I have to say 'I love you' a little bit sooner._

* * *

The end!

hope you enjoyed that!


End file.
